


Watching Natsume Yuujinchou

by OmegaCodex



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaCodex/pseuds/OmegaCodex
Relationships: Fujiwara Shigeru & Natsume Takashi, Fujiwara Shigeru/Fujiwara Touko, Fujiwara Touko & Natsume Takashi, Natsume Takashi & Taki Tooru, Natsume Takashi & Tanuma Kaname
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Introduction

“Why? Why would you accept a favor from the Days-Eater but not me?” The ayakashi pleaded for an answer.

“It wasn’t exactly that I accepted it, so much as the Days-Eater decided upon doing _that_ to me." 

But Natsume’s choice of words was wrong, as a metaphorical lightbulb lit up in the ayakashi’s head.

“So, if I was to do the same, you’d have no choice but to accept!”

“ _No-- wait_!”

* * *

With a start, Natsume woke up in a new room, surrounded by others he had known. 

_Tanuma, Taki-- they’re all here?!_

_Wait, if they're here, then Matoba, Natori and the Fujiwara’s--!_

_At least Nyanko and the Dogs Circle aren’t here…_

“Natsume-- what did you get into this time?” Tanuma and Taki asked at the same time, exasperated. 

“It’s not my fault this time, I swear--!” Natsume responded quickly, taking advantage of the lull in thoughts at the surprise to explain before they could jump to conclusions “Another ayakashi was in the same circumstance as the Day’s Eater, and well…” 

“Day’s Eater, _ayakashi_?! What are you talking about, Takashi?” Asked Touko. 

“Really now, Natsume-- if you were only to accept my offer, then this wouldn’t have occurred…”

“Yes, because you would have killed them!”

“Takashi, are you alright?” Interjected Shigure

“I’m fine”

Another person entered the room with a thump. “Oh, dearie me” the figure said “You haven’t told them anything, have you-- _Takashi_. This is my _thanks_. Don’t worry” they continued, addressing the room at large “You’ll all learn what he has to hide soon enough~- there’s been enough dilly-dallying after all”

**[Off screen yokai] “Where is she, where did she go? That wretched woman--!”**

**Cut to Natsume running, panting**

“Does that happen to you often?” Matoba smirked “Yokai mistaking you for a woman?”

“I thought it was normal, and I’ve been told I look a lot like my grandmother”

“Yeah-- all the yokai we know of know Natsume or his grandmother!” Taki interjected enthusiastically. 

“So that’s what you see-- Takashi,” Touko said “I knew something was up since you saw the two crows flying together…”

At the reminder, Natsume flinched away. Is this when they will finally abandon me? Just like all the others. 

Noticing his flinch, Touko and Shigure leaned in, “You know we won’t ever abandon you, Takashi" Touko said worriedly

"You won't?" His voice timid, he asked.

"Of course we won't"

**[OSY] “Where did she go? Where did that vile woman go!?” The Yokai is seen-- no eyes, but has a mouth, dark grayish-purple skin and long dark hair.**

**Title Screen “The Cat and the Book of Friends”**

“I guess this is where you meet Ponta?” Tanuma asked. 

“Ponta? Ah, you mean his cat, Nyanko” Natori responded

“Yes” Natsume answered, refusing to say more.


	2. Episode 1 p2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd.

_**Nishimura and Kitamoto are shown on screen.**_

“Oh, Takashi, it’s your school friends!” Touko cried. “Are they also aware of what you see?” 

“No, they are not…” Natsume replied. 

**[Nishimura] “If I was to get a part time job, it’d have to be at a beach house”**

**[Kitamoto] “You, the beach? I bet you’d meet some girls there. Yep, you totally would”**

**[Kitamoto] “Hey, Natsume. What are you doing?”**

**_Natsume pants heavily, looking as though he had just run a marathon_ **

**[Natsume] _What am I doing?_ “Nothing” he replied.**

“You’d never have to lie again if you’d just join our clan…”

“I don’t know who you are, but you’re bothering Takashi, but please stop it”

At Touko and Matoba’s exchange, the ayakashi that caused the events frowned from above. _This isn’t going how I’d like it to… maybe I should bring in some of his **yokai friends**_.

**[Nishimura] “Nothing? You’re covered in mud. You okay?”**

**[Natsume] “Yeah. Hey. is there a shrine around here somewhere?”**

**[Kitamoto] “A shrine? I’m pretty sure there’s one through those bushes”**

**[Natsume] “Thanks!”**

“You’ve told me before that you run to those areas when you’re being chased by them, who was chasing you this time?” Tanuma asked

“Yeah, Natsume, what was happening?!” Tooru agreed. 

“That happens often?!” “Takashi, is there any way we can help?” Touko and Shigure asked respectively. 

“I was being chased by a yokai who knew my grandmother… don’t worry, Touko-san, Shigure-san, it doesn’t happen that often anymore…”

“It wouldn’t happen at all anymore if you would just join us…” 

Natori just sweatdropped. _I guess his idea of ‘not alot’ is more than most exorcists…_

**[Nishimura] “What's with him? What’s his hurry?”**

_A heavy breeze is shown on screen, moving leaves with it. Nishimura and Kitamoto are pushed slightly away with it._

**[Nishimura] “What was that?”**

**[Kitamoto] “Man, strong wind”**

_Cut to Natsume running through the forest as fast as his feet would take him_

[Kitamoto] “He’s such a weird guy. He’s barely said a word since he’s transferred here”

[Nishimura] “Yeah, I dunno, I find him hard to talk to”

_[Natsume] What am I doing, huh?I’m jealous that they can’t see it._

“Come on, join the Matoba, with us you’ll never be alone in that way again… ”

“Yeah, right. You just want to use him!” Natori exclaimed.

To this, Natsume put his foot down. “I will never join you… you want to hurt my friends…”

“Yokai aren’t your friends, they only want to use you!”

“So they’re just like you? -- At least they are there for me, like Tanuma and Tooru!”

“It’s too bad that you don’t see it -- it’ll be your downfall one day…”

_The yokai became visible once more, after moving through the trees_

**[Hishigaki] “Halt!”**

_Pausing for a second, Natsume continued to run._

_[Natsume] I see strange things at times; it's been happening since I was young. They’re most likely what people would call yokai. I’ve never liked it, even less since moving here. They won’t stop hounding me and it’s making my life hell. But when they do, if I can just get to a shrine…_

“Well, now you have us…” said Tanuma “Me and Tooru, we’ll help you out -- you know that”

Natsume smiled “Yeah… I do”

The ayakashi that brought them to the place frowned. _At this rate he’ll never learn what I want him to… I should bring in the **others**_

_Cut off of his thoughts, Natsume is pushed into a tree by the yokai’s claws_

**[Hishigaki] “Caught you. I finally caught you. Reiko!”**

**[Natsume] Reiko?**

“Reiko?”

“My grandmother” Natsume refused to divulge further. 

_It’s unlike a yokai to remember a human for so long -- I wonder who this Reiko was to the yokai_

**[Hishigaki] “Now, return it. Now! Right now”**

_What could she have had that made her so important?_

_It got closer to Natsume’s face, its previously obscured eyes wide open. Another yokai[AY] Appears on Hishigaki’s shoulder dressed in a light blue kimono._

**[AY] “Hold on there. We can’t have her saying your name. Let’s tear out her tongue so she won’t say it”**

“Say what, Natsume-kun? Go on, don’t be shy~” Matoba urged

“You’ll find out soon enough…”

_Hishigaki turns to consider._

**[Hishigaki] “Her tongue?”**

_As the face of Y drew closer, Natsume kicked it with all his might, managing to get free._

**[Hishigaki] “That hurt!”**

**{AY] “You twerp, it got away. You wretch!”**

_By that time, Natsume had managed to get into the shrine, but continued to run.,/i >_

__Running, Natsume trips over a rope, causing him to fall over. Getting up and rubbing his head, he notices a rope and picks it up_ _

_**[Natsume] “Don’t tell me… ”** _

_[Nyanko-Sensei] “It has been destroyed. The barrier that once sealed me is no more!”_

_[Natsume] “Barrier?-- Crap!”_

_Natsume tries to put back together the rope_

_“You finally show some form of self preservation -- you might just become a exorcist yet!” Matoba exclaimed_

_“That won’t work on me… I was scared then, I’m not anymore…”_

_**[Natsume] “This won’t work.” _Glancing behind_ “ What should I do?”** _

__The shrine shakes. Smoke comes out, door opens: a lucky cat statue approaches._ _

__

__Natsume relaxes, but then the shrine explodes outwards. Nyanko-Sensei appears in his lucky cat form_ _

_“Wait, is this how you met Ponta?” asked Tanuma._

_“Yeah” Natsume replied absentmindedly._

_**[Nyanko-Sensei] “How dare you not quake at the sight of me, impudent human. Speak”** _

_**[Natsume] “I’m used to it”** _

_Natori was impassioned at that statement “Even for people with the sight, being so nonchalant-- having seen so much -- isn’t normal!”_

_At his words, Natsume couldn’t retain a flinch. _Not normal… that’s all I ever am…”__

_**[Nyanko-Sensei] _laughs_ “Insolent child. Oh, aren’t you Natsume Reiko?” ** _

__

_**_Flashback to Natsume meeting the yokai before running into the shrine._ ** _

__

_**[Nyanko-Sensei] “What, you’re not?”** _

__

_**[Natsume] “Natsume Reiko was my grandmother’s name”** _

__

_**[Nyanko-Sensei] “Grandmother? Oh, so you’re her grandchild? I see.”** _

__There’s another one that confuses him for his… Grandmother, was it?”_ _

_**[Natsume] “Did you know my grandmother?”** _

_**[Nyanko-Sensei] “She was an exceptionally beautiful human. And like you, she could see yokai. But the humans around her could not. There was not a soul who could understand her. She lived her life alone. Perpetually, continually alone.** _

_“If only she was born into an exorcist family -- her sight would have been lauded” Matoba scoffed._

_[Natsume] “Alone… ”_

_[Nyanko-Sensei] “ And so then, she began to interact with the yokai. Do you know of the book of friends?”_

_[Natsume] “The Book of Friends?”_

_“What’s that, Takashi? Is it dangerous?” Touko asked._

_“It’s not, don’t worry--”_

_**[Nyanko-Sensei] “ Yeah.”** _

__

_**[Natsume] “I’m pretty sure it was my grandmother’s…”** _

__Nyanko-Sensei disappeared_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I'm continuing this episode into the next chapter, and trying to strike an appropriate balance in the character's reactions... I'm thinking of introducing some members of the dog's circle after this episode. Which episode should I do after this one is over? I'm thinking of _Natsume's book of play_ but i'm not sure.


	3. Episode 1 p3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. If anyone wants to work on this with me, my discord is Akansomi#2507

**[Natsume] “ It’s gone”**

Matoba scoffed. “What can you expect from a fickle yokai? They’d leave you to rot the moment they could,”

Clenching his fingers together into fists, Natsume couldn’t help but reply “That’s not true! Some of them are, but not all of them are!”

_Oh, how innocent you are -- you’ll come to learn the truth of the world soon enough_ Matoba thought. 

_Natsume rushed to the Fujiwara’s_

**[Touko] “ Welcome back, Takashi-kun!”**

**[Natsume] “Touko-san? I’m back”**

**_He ran up to his room and closed his sliding door_ **

**[Natsume] “I could never tell Touko that I was being chased by a yokai. I don’t want to freak her out”**

“Takashi, do you think so little of me? Of course it wouldn’t matter -- we love you for who you are, not what you do or don’t see”

“I know that now -- but I have no way of knowing how to bring it up. You might say so after knowing me now, but all the people I was placed with before did not”

“Oh Takashi…” Touko’s heart ached. 

**[Natsume] “Isn’t this it? I think this is what that lucky cat was talking about. What are these?”**

**[Nyanko-Sensei] “Give that to me. That isn’t something for you to possess”**

**[Nyanko-Sensei] “Hand over the Book of Friends!”**

_The Book of Friends?_ Natori thought _What’s that?_

Natsume was alarmed _Is it really going to be brought up already?! Damn it!_

Shigure moved in to rub Natsume’s back, noticing him flinch. “It’s alright, nothing bad will happen to you with us”

_It’s not me I’m worried about, it’s you_

**[Touko] “Takashi-kun?”**

**[Touko] “What was that noise?”**

**[Natsume] “It was nothing!”**

“You could have brought it up to us then… we would have believed you.” Touko admonished Natsume.

“But would you really have?” Matoba asked “A higher than average amount of children who can See are put up for adoption or cast aside”

At this, Touko was livid. “Of course we would have!” 

Matoba merely turned away.

**[Touko] “Oh? I’m going shopping! Watch the house for me, all right?”**

**[Natsume] “Okay, see you later!”**

_Even knowing when Touko-san leaves, I still fall prey to some of the eager yokai these days_ , Natsume mused, _Maybe I can do something about it with her now knowing…_

_As he entered his room again, Nyanko-Sensei is shown in the middle of the wall._

**[Nyanko-Sensei] “Release me this instant! Wait, give me the Book of Friends! No, no, no, first let me out of here! And then give me the Book of Friends!”**

****

****

[Natsume] Think I’ll leave him here for a while

[Nyanko-Sensei] “Let me out! Let me out!”

“Silly Nyanko-Sensei” Taki said “trying to get out like that”

Touko agreed. 

_Nyanko-sensei is eating watermelon_

**[Natsume] “Once you eat that, go home.”**

**[Nyanko-Sensei] “Are you a freeloader here?”**

**[Natsume] “Shut up. Stupid cat.”**

Touko grimaced at that “Oh, Takashi, do you really think that? It’s not true…”

Natsume sighed “I know that now, but I’d only been with you for a month then…”

“You still should have told us… we love you as our son, Takashi”

**[Nyanko-Sensei] “Who are you calling a cat? This Lucky Cat’s body is not my true form! My true form is exceedingly elegant”**

**“If that’s so, what does he really look like?”**

**“He’s a ginormous wolf” Natsume replied to Shigure.**

****[Natsume] “Oh really? You’re not a cat?”** **

****

****[Nyanko-Sensei] “That's what I just said”** **

**_Natsume raises a cat toy and dangles it in the air. Nyanko-Sensei plays with it._ **

****[Natsume] “Yeah, you're a cat”** **

****

****[Nyanko-Sensei] “N-N-No! My body is simply accustomed to this form!”** **

_“He’s a cute cat” Matoba mumbled “Maybe I should trap him in that form…”_

“No! You stay away from him…” 

“You still think yokai need protecting? You’re mistaken” 

****[Natsume] “Whatever. Just finish eating and get out of here. I don’t want any trouble.”** **

****

****[Nyanko-Sensei] “No. I refuse. I’ve confirmed that you have the book of friends. Furthermore, I am in your debt for destroying that barrier. I’ll be your bodyguard starting today. You may address me as ‘Sensei’”.** **

“So that’s how you acquired such a powerful _Shiki_.” Natori thought aloud. _But still, that doesn’t answer how he met the others_. 

****[Natsume] “Bodyguard? Is this book that dangerous?”** **

Natsume cringed at his behavior, having now known what he did not then. 

_A… book? What importance could a book hold? Unless…_ Both Matoba and Natori’s eyes widened at the same time. 

_It can’t be, Natsume would never have something so **forbidden**_. 

**Natsume tensed up, aware of what would happen next.**

****[Nyanko-Sensei] “What? Don’t you know anything about it? _The Book of Friends contains the names of all the yokai Natsume Reiko defeated” ___**____ **

**__ **

__The unknown yokai finally smiled._ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My discord is Akansomi#2507 if anyone wants to talk. ~~I get lonely~~

Last time: 

**[Nyanko-Sensei] “What? Don’t you know anything about it? _The Book of Friends contains the names of all the yokai Natsume Reiko defeated” ___**____

__The unknown yokai finally smiled._ _

* * *

_“Oh, Natsume -- you shouldn’t have.” Matoba smiled his classic smile. “You do realize what that means, don’t you?”_

_“What does he mean -- are you okay, Takashi-kun?”_

_“I’m fine.” Natsume said tersely. “But what reason do you have to show this?” He addressed the yokai in the room._

_“Oh, isn’t it obvious?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_But the yokai refused to explain._

_“Oh, Takashi-kun, is what you have dangerous?”_

_“Not to me…”_

_**[Natsume] “Their names?”** _

__

_**_Cut to black and white image of Reiko, panning up_ ** _

__

_**[Nyanko-Sensei] “Reiko challenged every yokai she encountered to a duel. She was born with great spiritual power, and won every battle she fought. Upon its defeat, she would force it to inscribe its name on a piece of paper, binding them as her servant. The Book of Friends is a collection of those names.”** _

__She should have been born to the Matoba’s -- with such spiritual power it’s a shame. But now…_ He brightened up _we can have her grandson on our side_._

_“You're thinking something creepy again, aren’t you Seji?”_

_“No, what could make you think that.”_

_“That smile, you only wear when something is going your way--”_

_Matoba cut Natori off “Oh, it’s nothing.” He said with a warning glare._

_**[Natsume] “These are the names of yokai?”** _

__

_**[Nyanko-Sensei] “It is said that if your name is called by someone who holds that contract, you cannot disobey them. In other words, possessing that book bestows the ability to command any yokai whose name it holds. Quite dangerous, no?”** _

_“Takashi-kun, are you sure you’re safe?”_

_“I am.”_ At least now, anyways, with Nyanko, Misuzu, the Chukyu, and all the others watching over me he added in his head. 

“Really Takashi-kun? You know if you are ever hurt we _can_ help you.”

Smiling, Natsume replied “I’ll keep it in mind, for sure.” _But I don’t want them to worry_.

**[Natsume] “There's a seed. On your cheek. I see. So that’s why you want it, Nyanko-Sensei.”**

**[Nyanko-Sensei] “Stop, you fool! Don’t be so rough with it! It’s said that injuries to the written names injure the yokai themselves!”**

_A book like that… if Natsume is still in possession of it, I need to get him away from it and burn it. The yokai are only acceptable casualties_. Natori thought. 

[Natsume] “Oh, I see. So is your name in here too, Nyanko-sensei?”

_That yokai -- I could get rid of it?_

**[Nyanko-Sensei] “Nonsense! I’m just telling you how delicate it is”**

**[Natsume] “Really?”**

**[Nyanko-Sensei] “What’s with that look?! I’d never be defeated by the likes of Reiko!”**

**[Natsume] “But you were sealed away.”**

**[Nyanko-Sensei] “There are, well, many incredibly complex reasons for that. Never mind that! What matters is that the Book of Friends’ power is far greater than you realize! That’s why the yokai whose names are contained in it are frantically searching for Natsume Reiko. You are in danger.”**

“That’s again that the book is being called **dangerous**. Please, _please_ , let us know if that’s true.” Shigure finally said. 

**[AY] “Excuse me!”**

**[Natsume] “Coming!”**

**[AY] “Excuse me!”**

**[Natsume] “I’m sorry, the owner of the house is away.”**

**The unknown yokai is seen**

“Tt. To let yourself be deceived so easily. For someone with something so forbidden, that does not speak highly of you.”

At his words, Natsume got defensively sarcastic. “Yes, because clearly no one would mistake a yokai’s voice for that of a human’s. No, that’s never happened to anyone but me.”

Matoba rose an eyebrow about Natsume’s comment. “No, but most don’t get as many situations as you do, even for someone in possession of a forbidden book.”

“You’d be surprised.” Natsume muttered. 

“Yeah, you would.” Natori interjected almost laughing. “Like the time you were asked to interfere in the _Moon Splitting Festival_.”

“That’s not normal?”

“No, it really isn’t.” The yokai that brought them there finally spoke up. “Don’t you know that most people never get asked to pretend to be a god by and for the god’s followers -- Yeah, your sense of normality regarding yokai relations is skewed.”

“The Dog’s Circle never told me that.” Natsume mumbled. 

“Why would they? They are all too used to you -- but that reminds me that I should bring them in at some point soon. You know what?” The sole yokai in the room continued cheerfully. “Why don’t I bring them here now?”

“No! Don--”

But before he could finish his sentence, they appeared. First were the Chukyu who didn’t notice anything wrong. 

“Did Natsume-sama call on us? Let’s celebrate!”

“Sake, sake!” The other one agreed.

“I’ve told you before that I’m too young for that.”

“Good for you Natsume, standing up for yourself.” Shigure praised him.

At the same time as Shigure was talking, Hinoe appeared. “What am I doing surrounded by so many men. Is that the--”

“Shhh” She was rudely interrupted by the yokai in question. “The others are almost here.”

Then Misuzu and Nyanko-sensei appeared, both in their more common forms. “You called for me, Natsume-dono?” The former asked. 

“No. You idiot. Can’t you see that _that yokai_ is the one to bring us here?”

“Nyanko is that you?” The Fujiwara’s were astonished at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The fallout of seeing the show confirmed as real by the Fujiwaras.


End file.
